


An Icy Reception

by Altman



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Private Jones doesn't deserve this shit, Qrow's efforts to date every season continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altman/pseuds/Altman
Summary: Winter "Ice Queen" Schnee and  Qrow Branwen have developed a grudging... respect for one another. Given the chance, could it become something more?





	

Deep in the heart of an Atlas outpost, Winter let out a sigh. _Oh, of course he’d show up now. As if I didn’t have enough problems._ The source of her irritation, one Qrow Branwen, sat… no, lounged in an interrogation room, on the other side of one-way glass. At the moment, a low-level Atlas grunt was trying to get any information out of him. It wasn’t going very well.

The grunt’s voice wavered slightly, as Qrow’s dubious reputation proceeded him. “W-what were you doing inside Atlas’ borders, M-Mr. Branwen?”

Qrow answered without looking at the grunt, his eyes fixed on the mirror that hid Winter from view, “Nothing much, really. I was in the middle of a flight, when bad weather forced me down,” his smirk never wavering, “Since I was in the area, I thought I’d swing by, see how Jim’s holding up.”

“N-no offence, but I f-find that somewhat unlikely, seeing as the Border Patrol found you passed out in a bush, with no aircraft to be found,” the grunt said, his voice wavering slightly. Winter could see he was visibly uncomfortable.

 _This could go south, fast,_ she thought, as worst case scenarios raced through her mind. _If Qrow gets pissed…_ Though she was loath to admit it, Qrow was probably skilled and powerful enough to reduce this compound to rubble; there was a reason General Ironwood barely tolerated him. 

“I never said I was using an aircraft, did I? *Heh*” That smile of his never faltered, causing Winter’s brow to twitch in irritation. _Why do I get so worked up around him? He’s just a drunk, albeit a handsome one… Wait, no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_ Winter’s face flushed, and her neutral expression turned into a scowl. Suddenly, she remembered where she was, and her attention snapped back to the interrogation.

“…and clearly, you’re ill-suited to interrogations. You haven’t gotten anything but the basics out of me, and I’m nursing a bad hangover. Have you thought about trying your hand at analytics?” Qrow was still slumped back in his chair, but he had switched his focus to the soldier seated across from him.

“Not really. I mean, it’s just that… number-crunching’s for nerds… At least, that’s what my dad always says.” The guard shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “And, well, I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Kid, let me tell you something. If you live your life just for other people, you might as well not live it at all,” Qrow suddenly turned to face the mirror, and raised his voice, “Wouldn’t you agree, Ice Queen?” His smirk widened into a grin.

Sighing, Winter pressed a button on the intercom, and addressed the soldier, “Private… Jones, was it? You can go. I’ll handle things from here.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” He stood, saluting, “Should I alert the General?”

“Leave a message with his assistant. Low priority… and,” She hesitated, and then continued, “Jones, if you’d like a transfer, I’d be happy to recommend you.”

“T-thank you, Ma’am… er, Specialist Winter.” Flustered, Jones left to find Ironwood’s assistant.

Winter entered the interrogation room, her features arranged in the emotionless mask that had earned her the nickname of “Ice Queen”. Qrow hadn’t moved much, but his feet now rested on the steel table. His chair was tilted alarmingly far back. “Hey, Winter. How’s it going?” he said, with a little wave, his grin never fading.

With a sigh, Winter pushed Qrow’s legs off the table, almost sending the Huntsman sprawling to the floor. But, as fluid as the whiskey he was so fond of, he managed to recover. Qrow let out a little huff and settled in his chair, as Winter leaned back against the table, facing him. _That’s odd,_ she thought, her head tilting slightly in puzzlement _,_ _normally, he would be itching to fight after something like that._ _There’s definitely more to this little ‘friendly visit’ of his._ Determined to get to the bottom of this, Winter composed herself and said “What’s your game here, Qrow?”

“‘Game’? Whatever do you mean by that?” He said, reaching down towards the flask on his hip. His hand wavered by it for a split second, and he seemed lost in consideration. Slowly, Qrow pulled his hand back. Winter’s eyes narrowed, as Qrow had never acted like this before. He never hesitated when it came to drinking.

“Qrow, seriously, what’s going on?” Winter allowed some of her concern to bleed into her voice, “Showing up here, out of the blue, while we’re busy running damage control… That isn’t like you.”

“Well, I’ll have to disagree with you there.” Qrow said with a shrug, “Something so inconsiderate sounds right up my alley, Frosty.”

Winter bristled at use of that nickname. “Qrow, I’ve told you before. Don’t. Call. Me. That.”

“Aw, but it’s so fun seeing you get all flustered,” he said with a slight smile on his lips, straightening up in his chair. “Besides, if the shoe fits, wear it. I’ll stop using it when you warm up to me.” He flashed her a grin.

Winter arched her eyebrow. “As if that’ll happen.” She said, with a slight smile. _I’ll admit, he has grown on me… Not much, of course._ “But back to the matter at hand. Why are you here?”

For the first time she could remember, Qrow looked, well, nervous. He fell silent, his gaze sliding to the wall, and he refused to meet her eyes. _Just what is he hiding? Why is he so anxious?_ As she opened her mouth to voice these questions, the door to the room opened, and General James Ironwood stormed in.

“What the hell are you doing here, Branwen?” Ironwood shouted, slamming his hands on the table. Qrow looked up from his thoughts, startled.

“Oh, Jim. Fancy meeting you here.” Qrow said, coolly. “How’s the whole robot army thing coming?”

Ironwood’s brow furrowed. “I suppose I should get used to that attitude from you, seeing as Ozpin is no longer around to keep you in your place.”

“Ouch. You wound me, James. As if I could ever be anything less than totally charming,” he said, winking at Winter. She began to blush, despite herself. _Asshole,_ she thought, sending him a glare that could have felled a Grimm. _Why do I let him get to me so easily?_

“Cut the shit Qrow. Why are you here?” Ironwood was clearly losing patience very fast. “You have no reason to come this far north.”

“Actually, you’ll find that I do. I have an… invitation for the Ice Queen.” Qrow replied, turning to face Winter. He pulled an envelope from his pocket. Taking it, Winter observed that it was slightly crumpled.

“Qrow, I… What do you mean? An invitation? To what?” Winter was extremely confused.

“How much time off have you had since Vale was attacked?” Qrow said, standing up and stretching. “I bet you’ve barely taken any time for yourself, Ice Queen.” Before those words could register, Qrow was gone. In his place, a dark bird stood. As Winter and Ironwood stared, mouths open in shock, the bird gave a “CAW!”, and flew through the door.

Almost immediately after, Ironwood took off after it, yelling “SOMEONE GET THAT BIRD!”. Winter was left on her own, clutching the envelope.

 _That son of a bitch! What’s his deal, saying something like that,_ Winter thought, nearly trembling with anger, _And then leaving as a… bird?_ It was so absurd, she was on the verge of laughter. _I suppose I should at least see what this says… I am a bit curious, after all._

Opening the envelope, Winter found a card addressed to her. The inside read: **Winter Shnee, you are cordially invited to Dinner at the Xiao Long Residence, this Sunday. Dress is Semi-formal. Cocktails at 6. Dinner shortly after. Sincerely, Qrow Branwen.** She was at a loss for words. _What’s his angle here? Why would he do this?_ Winter glanced at the card again. There was more: **P.S. I hope you can make it. My family is pulling out all the stops. Directions on back.**


End file.
